This invention relates generally to a pulse shaping transversal filter which can be used in lieu of an equalizer in equipment coupled to a coaxial cable. The invention more particularly relates to a transversal filter for creating a raised cosine wave which is transmittable over a coaxial cable to a network interface without requiring line build-out. The invention has particular application to transmittal of data in the DS3 format, although it is not intended to be so limited.
According to present standards, a data communications pulse being received at a network interface over a coaxial cable of up to four hundred fifty feet long must comply with a certain shape and amplitude as set forth in T1E1/88-006R1 dated July 1988. Traditionally, the transmitted pulse shape is in the form of a square wave, and massaging of the pulse is required to assure compliance with standards. The standard means for performing the massaging is "line build out" as is well known in the art.